In a machine tool as known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,319, the first spray shielding panel is fastened to the workpiece table with a hinge so that it can pivot about the horizontal hinge axis. The workpiece table can be rotated 180.degree. in either direction, so that the machining side and placement side are represented by the opposite halves of the workpiece table surface in succession. In the final rotation positions of the workpiece table the first spray shielding panel is in an inclined position, so that the space above the workpiece table is divided asymmetrically. Specifically, the space above the workpiece table is larger on the machining side so that a relatively protruding spindle head with a tool can be moved in to the diameter of the workpiece table, while the space above the workpiece table on the placement side is substantially smaller. It is sufficient, however, to allow the removal of workpieces that have just been machined, and to allow clamping of new workpieces that have not yet been machined.
In the known machine tool, in order for the first, pivotable spray shielding panel to be able to follow the rotary movement of the workpiece table, the lower edge of the second, stationary spray shielding panel is arranged above the placement side. Located in the center of this lower edge is a rotatable fork, open toward the bottom, that fits around the thickened upper edge of the first spray shielding panel on both sides.
When the workpiece table rotates, the thickened upper edge of the first spray shielding panel therefore moves vertically between the prongs of the form, while at the same time the fork is rotated about its vertical axis. During this rotary movement of the workpiece table, the fork also moves lengthwise along the upper edge of the first spray shielding panel.
On the basis of this machine tool, the underlying object of the invention is to create an arrangement with even fewer mechanical elements that is of a particularly simple configuration and guarantees particularly good sealing.